SABOR A LIMÓN
by Nanak28
Summary: Cuando amas hasta los huesos pero ese sentimiento no es correspondido, tu vida deja de ser dulce para convertirse en amarga como el limón...
1. Chapter 1

SABOR A LIMON

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon pertenece a la genial naoko, solamente tome los personajes prestados para este fic….

**Aquí les traigo mi primera historia sere & Dar y espero de corazón les guste : ) thanks!**

**PROLOGO**

_¿Nuestro amor no era para siempre?_

_Lo lamento….fueron sus últimas palabras._

_Lo lamento, pero no te amo y con eso se despidió para siempre…_

P-ero, tenemos un futuro juntos, debemos estar los dos para siempre porque nos amamos-le dije.

_Serena perdóname_, alzo su mano y la llevo directamente a mi cara, me acaricio lentamente_- yo se que tenemos un futuro establecido, pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos- y lo sabes_- "_**¿Lo sé? "- **__estamos atascados en una relación que nos está haciendo daño_-dijo con serenidad en su voz.

_Eso no es cierto_- dije sin voz, _yo jamás he dejado de amarte, además que pasará con rini_-hable alteradamente por los nervios y la desolación que sentía mi pecho.

_Rini?_- no sé serena, en este momento no quiero hablar de ella-me grito.

_No quieres hablar de nuestra rini, Darién no entiendes que si no estamos juntos nuestra pequeña no nacerá, Por favor no me dejes, si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por ella_-le dije con dolor, agarrándolo fuertemente de la cintura.

_Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, entiéndeme_-se soltó de mi agarre, y se dirigió a la puerta.

_¿Es otra mujer?_—le pregunte con temor.

_¿Qué?-_dijo él, en un tono que realmente me alarmo.

_¡Estás con otra!_-Exclame-_Darién no me mientas, ¿te has enamorado de otra mujer_?-le dije, suplicando en mi interior que no fuera verdad.

_Serena, por favor, es mejor así entiéndelo_-tomo el pomo de la puerta, me dio una mirada suplicante, _en ella me_ _estaba pidiéndome su libertad_, él no quería estar atado a mí, a su destino escrito, y como no culparlo.

_Por favor no me dejes, yo te amo_- le suplique por última vez.

_Lo lamento, pero yo ya no te amo_- y con eso se despidió para siempre.

Notas:

Este es mi primer fic en Sailor moon así que espero que la idea les guste serán pocos capítulos no soy muy buena pero la idea rondaba mi cabeza pidiendo ser plasmada así que se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, cartas de amenaza….jejee –claro para mejorar….. ; )

PD: Este capítulo esta cortico pero espero que los próximos se han mas larguitos, ahhhhh y antes que se me olvide y se me vallan en esta historia las decisiones tomadas por algunos afectara drásticamente el futuro de TODOS.


	2. Capitulo 2 Conociendo a Darién

**SABOR A LIMON**

_**Primero: Agradezco infinitamente y de corazón a las siguientes chicas bellas gigichiba, Selene-Silk, CrimsonMizzle, Marceila, Vampirita17 que han pasado por este fic y me han dado voces de aliento para seguir con el fic a pesar de que soy nuevecita en esto-jijiji, chicas son las mejores, y se les quiere, muchas gracias!**_

_**Segundo: hey estoy súper feliz hoy es mi día de cumpleaños y al igual mi hermoso osito de peluche (es decir mi hijito..Jejeje) está cumpliendo tres mesecitos…asi que es torta por partida doble, por eso quise compartirles hoy este capítulo, sin embargo recuerden que soy una aficionada asi que perdonaran los errores….asi que no teniendo más que decir….**_

**Disclaimer:** Sailor moon pertenece a la genial naoko, solamente tome los personajes prestados para este fic….

Aquí les traigo mi primera historia sere & Dar y espero de corazón les guste : ) thanks!

**Cap 2: CONOCIENDO AL VERDADERO DARIEN (NO INSISTAN ESTO SE ACABO)**

La pelinegra tenía miedo del futuro todo había cambiado drásticamente en solo un instante y aunque intento visualizar en el juego sagrado el porqué de todo lo sucedido su visión llegaba solo a oscuridad y dolor.

_Oh amiga, mi noble princesa tu sufrimiento apenas está comenzando…que podría hacer para aliviar tu dolor._

…

Destrozada, Triste y Sola, asi se sentía la rubia en estos últimos días, desde que Darién había terminado con ella, su vida era un completo caos, nada tenía sentido, porque desde el momento en que se entero que ella era la princesa de la luna, su vida ya estaba escrita y su destino era junto a su pequeña y a Darién, sin embargo el destino era caprichoso y solo quería jugar con ella.

Y era momentos como este que sentía odiarse como nunca se imagino, odiarse a sí misma por amar a ese hombre como lo amaba, y por el cual ella había dado varias veces su vida, pero eso a él no le importaba, al igual se odiaba por aun esperar un futuro que ya no existía al aferrarse a una pequeña que nunca nacería y su único consuelo ahora era mentirse a sí misma, inventándose absurdas teorías en las cuales Darién la había abandonado por su seguridad como había pasado en el pasado, cuando entre sueños a Darién se le obligo alejarse de ella.

Pero con el paso de las semanas aquella esperanza se apago porque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabia que el fin había llegado.

…..

Se habían acercado al hospital querían hablar directamente con él, querían conocer el porqué de la decisión de Darién, ya que con ella le había hecho tanto daño a su princesa y aunque todas habían jurado no intervenir porque asi se lo había pedido su princesa y amiga, ellas habían desobedecido y estaban a punto de saber la verdad.

_Si buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarla_-dijo la enfermera

_Disculpe, busco al doctor Darién Chiva_-Dijo la peli azul.

_Ah-El doctor chiva_?- reviso la libreta- _uhmm- si aquí esta, el se encuentra en la sala de maternidad, se lo llamo_?.

_Gracias, No es necesario, conocemos el lugar _– _(agrr, no quiero darle oportunidad a que se esconda)_-pensó la peli azul.

….

El pelinegro estaba realmente cansado, el estar tanto tiempo en urgencias lo había agotado, y lo último que había atendido era un parto y aunque al principio pareció fácil a último momento se había complicado, sin embargo Darién era todo un profesional y había logrado traer al bebe a este mundo, logrando la felicidad de una familia.

Viendo el brillo de felicidad en las caras de los padres al ver con amor a su pequeño recién nacido recordó lo miserable que se sentía al renunciar a su futuro, a su esposa y a su pequeña rini (_pero no podía volver junto a ella, ya había tomado la decisión_), no desde que los sentimientos hacia la rubia habían cambiado, y desde el preciso momento en que se enamoro de Cristal, - _oh, mi amada Cristal_ – penso el pelinegro.

Había quedado con su amada de verse precisamente al terminar su turno, y con esto en mente el doctor se cambio de ropa.

_Señoritas si me buscan estaré en mi consultorio_-le dijo el pelinegro a las enfermeras que le asistían, saliendo de la sala.

"_Claro" doctor_-respondió una enfermera en tono burlón.

_Ja, el Doctor piensa que nadie se ha dado cuenta de sus amoríos con la doctora menfeld, y trata de ocultarlo_- dijo la enfermera mayor.

_¡!¿En serio? El doctor Guapo esta con esa vieja_?-lo dijo en tono sorprendida la otra enfermera.

_Si, ya llevan como seis meses, las malas lenguas dicen y la mía que la repite-je, que ellos comenzaron cuando se fueron juntos a ese seminario, te acuerdas?_-explico la enfermera mayor.

_Seminario?- Oh si, ya recuerdo-desde allí están juntos, hay mucho maldito si hace poco vino a preguntar por él, esa dulce y hermosa jovencita, te acuerdas de la rubia_ -dijo la enfermera joven

_Si, parece que el doctor es todo un mujeriego, quien lo ve todo seriecito_-agrego la enfermera mayor.

_Me da tristeza la joven, no merece que le hagan eso, pero así son todos los hombres, cierto?-_pregunto la enfermera menor a su amiga más sabia.

_Muy cierto mi querida, y ya esa pequeña debería saberlo, no hay que entregarle el corazón al primer aparecido_-concluyo la enfermera mayor.

…..

Desde muy buen tiempo atrás las cuatro chicas senshin habían llegado a la sala de emergencias y habían visto al pelinegro y a las enfermeras hablar entonces sigilosamente recordando su tiempo como Sailors se acercaron a los susodichos.

Escucharon atentamente lo que dijo el pelinegro y cuando él se retiro iban a seguirlo pero algo en la forma en que le contesto la enfermera a Darién les dijo que tenía que esperar un momento allí y escuchar a las dos enfermeras tal vez con esto resolvería el misterio del porque Darién había terminado con serena, y para su bendita suerte no estaban equivocadas.

Ahora con un dolor desgarrador en el alma por un futuro roto las amigas y guerreras de la princesa se dirigían al consultorio de psicología, viendo como el futuro Tokio de cristal se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y con más dolor ver el futuro de su princesa, de su amiga, y de su pequeña sobrina imposible, y aunque las chicas jamás habían sido seres de odios y rencores en ese preciso momento sentían ese sentimiento emerger desde el interior hacia ese ser miserable que se llevo los sueños y esperanzas de muchos.

Se acercaron al consultorio despacio, y se concentraron a no ser ruido para así escuchar lo que se decían dentro de él, al escuchar risas y jugueteos además de la voz de Darién, no aguantaron más y abrieron la puerta encontrándose la escena más horrible que sus ojos podrían ver, Su ex-príncipe con pocas ropas encima de una rubia.

_Chicas que hacen aquí_?-pregunto sorprendido Darién

_Que -que hacemos aquí?, MALDITO INFELIZ-queríamos hablar contigo pero vemos que estas "muy ocupado", y así que por esta mujerzuela dejaste a nuestra amiga_-siseo la rubia líder de las scouts con odio mirando a la chica desvestida sobre el escritorio.

_Queríamos hablar contigo y saber el motivo del porque terminaste con serena, pero tranquilo ya sabemos cuál es_-dijo Eymy todavía en shock.

_Si imbécil, aun teníamos la esperanza que fuera una mentira, pero eres igual que todos los hombres, __**ERES UN CERDO**_-grito rey encolerizada

_Vámonos de aquí_ –les dijo la rubia a las demás chicas

Las Sailors salieron del lugar y tras ellas iba un doctor chiva subiéndose los pantalones.

_Chicas esperen puedo explicarlo_-gritaba Darién detrás de las Sailors.

_Cállate Darién no queremos oír nada de lo que nos digas_-dijo más calmada la rubia.

_Si yo se que hice todo mal pero entiéndanme yo no siento lo mismo por serena, intente les juro que intente estar con ella, pero ya no siento nada por ella, no me apasiona_-dijo el pelinegro con dolor.

_¡Cállate!- como te atreves a decir eso de nuestra amiga, de nuestra princesa, en frente de nosotras mejor cierra esa boca antes de que se me olvide quien eres_-dijo grito furia

_¡Luego no querían saber la verdad!-_ grito Darién tomándose el rostro con las manos- _ustedes no querían que les explicara el porqué deje a su amada "princesa" –dijo despectivamente, porque lo único que a ustedes les interesa es el futuro Tokio de cristal, y donde quedamos nosotros, donde queda lo que serena y yo queramos_- explico Darién más calmado

_Querrás decir dónde queda lo que tú quieres, porque en lo que respecta a serena ella todavía te ama aunque la verdad no sé porque_-dijo emy con rabia.

_Mejor Cállate Darién, ahórrate tus explicaciones_ –hablo Rey con agresividad

_Sí, pero yo quería explicarles._

_No tienes nada que explicarnos, escogiste tu destino por encima de todos, no esperes que te entendamos, solo queremos que te alejes de serena y de todos nosotros_-dijo con tranquilidad Mina.

_Pero yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine_-dijo Darién triste tratando de coger a las chicas.

_Lo siento pero le debemos lealtad a nuestra amiga y princesa, la has traicionado y por consiguiente a rini, a nosotras y al futuro, de ahora en adelante ya no eres parte del equipo, le explicaremos a las otras chicas (es decir las Sailors exteriores), pero tienes que decirle a serena la verdad, ella cree que aun hay posibilidades de que ustedes vuelvan_-explico mina

_Si es cierto Darién, no nos meteremos en este asunto puesto que serena nos pidió eso, además es su relación, pero si no le dices la verdad a serena yo misma le diré lo que estás haciendo_-dijo Eymy

_No se lo puedo decir, le hare daño y no quiero_-dijo Darién triste

_Pensaste tarde en no hacerle daño a nuestra amiga_-dijo Rey

_Eso no es cierto, eres un maldito miserable solo quieres quedar bien con serena, por si no te salen bien las cosas con esta mujerzuela así nuestra amiga vuelve contigo, pero si en nuestras manos esta serena jamás estarás con ella de nuevo_-dijo mina con determinación.

**Todas las chicas asintieron con la cabeza ante este juramento.**

_Eso es cierto, defenderemos a nuestra amiga por encima de todo, ya perdimos a nuestra pequeña dama, ahora no perderemos a nuestra princesa_-dijo Eymy colocándose la mano en el pecho.

_Les juro que yo ame a serena con toda mi alma, es solo que ahora yo_- dijo Darién antes de ser interrumpido por Lita.

_Solo que ahora no la amas, no seas idiota Darién sabes que nadie te obligara a estar con ella y mucho menos serena, pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya, le dirás a serena la verdad, le dirás que estas con otra-_dijo Lita dándole la espalda.

_Si, además que quede en tu conciencia que nuestra rini, tu hija no nacerá por tu culpa y que Tokio de cristal jamás se hará realidad_- hablo mina mirándolo con desprecio en sus ojos.

_Está bien, hablare con ella_-dijo el pelinegro rendido ante la insistencia de las chicas.

Y asi todas las chicas le dieron la espalda a su ex-príncipe no sin antes mostrarle el dolor que había ocasionado en sus antes llamadas amigas y compañeras de lucha.

Y con dolor en el alma el respetado Doctor Darién chiva entendió que desde ese mismo momento su vida seria de un sabor amargo.

En otro lugar una bella y destrozada rubia se encontraba en su cama lamentando su desamor no tenía ya ni una sola lagrima más que llorar, su corazón se había quedado seco, y solo había en el desolación.

No tenía ningún sentido su vida, todos sus sueños y esperanzas en el futuro, todo había muerto ante sus ojos y no sabía porque, ahora su dura realidad era que Darién la había dejado de amar.

NOTAS:

Ok ya sabemos el porqué Darién dejo a serena, pero esto cada vez se va a enredar mas y mas….. Próximamente todas las chicas sufrirán, porque existe más dolor en la traición de un amigo o amor, que en la pelea contra un enemigo….

u.u Recuerden que es mi primer fic asi que perdonen las faltas pero se promete mejorar con la ayuda de ustedes amigas lectoras ademas se reciben consejos ayudas, tomatazos y demás (bueno los tomatazos pues si se puede nop….jijij), apretando el botoncito haya abajo que dice reviews…..


	3. Chapter 3 El Sabor de Tus Mentiras

**Cap 3: El sabor de tus mentiras**

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon pertenece a la genial naoko, solamente tome los personajes prestados para este fic….

**Aquí les traigo mi primera historia sere & Dar y espero de corazón les guste : ) **

Cap Anterior

_Está bien, hablare con ella_-dijo el pelinegro rendido ante la insistencia de las chicas.

Y asi todas las chicas le dieron la espalda a su ex-príncipe no sin antes mostrarle el dolor que había ocasionado en sus antes llamadas amigas y compañeras de lucha.

Y con dolor en el alma el respetado Doctor Darién chiva entendió que desde ese mismo momento su vida seria de un sabor amargo.

En otro lugar una bella y destrozada rubia se encontraba en su cama lamentando su desamor no tenía ya ni una sola lagrima más que llorar, su corazón se había quedado seco, y solo había en el desolación.

No tenía ningún sentido su vida, todos sus sueños y esperanzas en el futuro, todo había muerto ante sus ojos y no sabía porque, ahora su dura realidad era que Darién la había dejado de amar.

…

La princesa de la luna había amanecido con una felicidad indescriptible en su ser, se reflejaba en su rostro alegría lejos de la depresión en la cual la había dejado Darién, ya había desayunado como solía hacerlo y estaba lista para salir, y aunque no dijo a donde, el solo hecho de verla allí, levantada de esa cama y con los ánimos renovados hicieron que la familia tsuquino respirara nuevamente, inclusive su hermano sammy no quería molestar a su ahora frágil hermana.

Sin embargo todos desconocían el verdadero motivo de la rápida recuperación de la rubia, y no contaban con que el responsable era cierto pelinegro que la había citado en el parque para hablar con ella.

Después de arreglarse como nunca la hermosa rubia salió de su casa para reunirse con su príncipe.

Salió treinta minutos antes de su cita y camino a prisa para llegar al parque.

Allí se sentó en la banca en frente del lago, donde Darién y ella siempre se encontraban en sus citas.

Con sus manos estiro su falda blanca de mezclilla, los minutos pasaban y la rubia se impacientaba.

Se cansó de tanto esperar y se puso de pie y se dirigió al lago tal vez el agua cristalina del lago, la calmaría pues algo en su corazón le decía que el fin de algo estaba cercano.

Poco a poco se internó en ese sentimiento que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro hasta que la voz de él la trajo a la realidad.

_Hola serena_-dijo Darién

_Hola_ –le correspondió serena el saludo

_Ven porque no mejor nos sentamos_-le indico Darién la silla en la cual la rubia estuvo sentada momentos antes.

_No mejor hablamos aquí, el lago me trae tranquilidad_-dijo serena mirando fijamente el horizonte

_Está bien, si así lo quieres_- dijo Darién

Después de un silencio incómodo Darién hablo:

_Serena sabes porque te cite aquí?_

_Si, lo sé, quieres hablar de los motivos de nuestro rompimiento_-declaro serena con tranquilidad

_Sí, es cierto, No sé cómo empezar, me es difícil describir mis sentimientos serena, yo solo quiero decirte, explicarte que en mi corazón antes solo existías tú, que es verdad que te amé como a nadie pero ahora ese sentimiento se ha desvanecido dando paso a otro, y me siento mal, porque no quiero ser el culpable de tu sufrimiento, yo aún te quiero mucho princesa_-dijo Darién mirando el cielo azul.

_En primera no quiero que me vuelvas a decir princesa, tu ahora no tienes ese derecho, y segundo No quiero que me digas que me amaste mucho, eso no me interesa, solo quiero que Contestes mi pregunta, ¿ Acaso Es otra mujer?._

Antes de contestar la pregunta de serena el pelinegro observo el rostro tranquilo de su ex-princesa, no parecía la misma con la que había hablado días anteriores, estaba tan serena hablando con el de su rompimiento, era como si ya no lo quisiera como antes y eso no le estaba gustando.

Sin embargo tenía que decirle la verdad a "su" rubia, aunque esa verdad terminara por alejarla definitivamente de su vida, y es que el sabía que era egoísta porque aunque según el ya no amaba a la rubia algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que no la dejara, que ella era suya.

El pelinegro se puso al frente de la rubia y la miro directamente a los ojos afirmándole con una señal, después de un incómodo silencio él hablo.

_Siento mucho el causarte dolor serena_-dijo Darién tomando a serena de las manos.

_Serena le esquivo la mirada a Darién_-suéltame-le grito.

Darién soltó las manos de su ex amada y busco en vano con su mirada los ojos de la rubia.

Viendo el cielo serena hablo: _Solo quería saber la verdad y ahora que la sé, te exijo que nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a buscar, seré una desconocida para ti, como tú lo serás para mí, __**te quiero lejos de mí**__, bajo lentamente el rostro volteándose a ver al pelinegro y estas serán las ultimas lagrimas que me veras derramar por ti desde ahora soy libre como tú de hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera- sentencio la rubia con rabia._

….

Días Después:

Las 3 estrellas habían llegado desde su planeta natal, y las sailors las habían puesto al tanto de la situación de sus ex-príncipes, escuchando atento a la explicaciones que daban las sailors la estrella enamorada de la princesa de la luna pensó que gracias a un milagro del cielo tenía una oportunidad con su bombón.

Sin embargo él no sabía que la vida no era tan fácil como el la veía, y al igual que las sailors el también estaba destinado a sufrir.

Bombón-_tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, hace tiempo te dije que me dejaras remplazarlo y no me contestaste, pero ahora que él ha dejado el camino libre quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad- _le dijo el cantante

_E-ste seiya, yo no puedo hacerlo_-le dijo sin ganas la rubia.

_¿Por qué no?, tú ya no tienes un compromiso con ese patán_- esto último lo dijo con rabia en sus palabras.

_No es un compromiso con él, pero es que aún lo amo, y creo que nunca dejare de amarlo aun si te doy una oportunidad lo único que haría es hacerte daño, seiya yo te quiero pero no como tú te mereces_-le dijo con dolor.

_Porque no me dejas hacerte feliz_-le susurro el moreno.

_No seiya no quiero ser la culpable de tu sufrimiento, no quiero hacerte lo que Darién me hizo a mí, no lo entiendes, solo traería dolor a una persona que no se lo merece_.

_p—ero_, serena puso un fino y largo dedo de su mano sobre la boca de seiya callándolo de inmediato, luego de eso se acercó lentamente cerró los ojos y lo beso tiernamente, así el beso poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en más largo, hasta que se separaron.

Cuando ellos abrieron los ojos, seiya se dio cuenta de lo que decía serena era verdad, ellos se habían convertido tan amigos que ya no podían ser algo más.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de serena, y la beso delicadamente

_Ya entendí tú punto, pero no olvides que tú serás por siempre ¡Mi Bombón!...además tú mas que nadie merece ser muy feliz al lado de alguien que te amé y tú lo ames igual. Y sé que pronto llegara ese príncipe_.

….

Darién no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal, serena a pesar de todo había hablado con él y había aceptado su relación con kristy y las chicas poco a poco le volvían a hablar, inclusive ese molesto cantante le hablaba-bueno en realidad ese detalle le molestaba, ese hombre era el que más le causaba rabia, no le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de serena, parecía un pulga molesta pegado de la rubia a toda hora.

….

El pelinegro se alistaba para su cita con kristy, hace días que no la veía, y estaba loco por verla.

_Dr. Chiva es hora de partir_-dijo en tono burlón su compañero walters

_Ja-ja que gracioso, Henry, pero la verdad si me voy, me cogió el tarde_-dijo Darién cambiándose la ropa.

_Vas con kristy_? Pregunto Henry

_Sí, tenemos una cita_-esto lo dijo Darién en tono ensoñador.

_Guao tan rápida es la doctora menfelds, y que paso con tu novia esa rubia bonita, ya terminaste con ella_?-esto último lo dijo Henry con muchas ganas, aunque Darién no se dio cuenta.

_Si terminamos_-esto lo dijo Darién en un susurro para que Henry no lo escuchara **- y no es que no quisiera que Henry supiera que serena estaba soltero de nuevo, solo que era por el bien de ella, Henry no era el hombre que ella se merecía.**

_Ah, buenísimo_-dijo Henry con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual Darién vio- _ósea que esa rubia divina está otra vez en el mercado_.

_No te le acerques-grito Darién._

_Disculpa Darién, pero tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, esa chica ya no es tu novia y si ella lo quiere podemos tener algo, ella merece felicidad y si me deja yo se la daré._

_Que vas hacer_?-pregunto Darién enojado –aunque este sentimiento no quiso demostrárselo a Henry.

_Creo que eso ya no es de tu incumbencia- "amigo", solo a serena le debe importar_…. _Sin embargo voy a hacer sincero contigo, quiero a serena para mí, esa niña siempre me ha gustado, me parece la mujer más hermosa que he visto sobre la tierra, pero como ella estaba contigo nunca hice mi movimiento, pero ahora ya no estás con ella así que…piénsalo_…y con esto último Henry salió con una sonrisa en la cara, porque aunque Darién le hubiera tratado de ocultar, para él no era un secreto que cuando dijo eso el pelinegro se moría de celos.

…..

Sola, así sentía la rubia, los últimos días yaten había estado demasiado ocupado con las cosas del nuevo álbum y como siempre ella era la última prioridad, y esto ya la estaba cansando.

No sabía porque él se estaba comportando así con ella, porque la estaba renegando, _y eso dolía, _porque poco a poco el amor por esa estrella fugaz se estaba extinguiendo, y si seguía así serian cenizas lo que recogería de su corazón.

Sin embargo tenía que darle una oportunidad a su relación y ahora más que nunca tenía que retener a yaten.

…

Lita estaba experimentando el dolor en carne propia, se sentía basura, jamás se imaginó que terminaría como lo que ahora era, una amante, una vulgar amante. Y ella no hacía nada para terminar con este dolor, solo se entregaba a él, porque lo amaba, siempre lo había amado.

Pero había llegado el momento de parar esta relación y más con las últimas sorpresas que le habían dado.

…

La pelinegra suspiro hondo, porque pronto se casaría con su Nicolás, tal vez se sentía como traidora con sus amigas pues hasta el momento era la única que estaba experimentando la verdadera felicidad al lado de Nicolás.

Como hubiera querido que serena junto con Darién estuvieran preparando su matrimonio como ella lo estaba haciendo, además su amiga mina estaba cada vez peor con yaten, y ni que decir de Eymy con Taiki, y por ultimo lita que ni a novio llegaba, le daba tristeza las penas que sus amigas estaban pasando, sin embargo como serena le había dicho ella tenía que disfrutar su alegría por todas.

…..

Los dos hermanos kou, estaban mal, se sentían terrible, habían iniciado relaciones con las dos senshin sin siquiera sentir amor por ellas y ahora lo estaban pagando….

…..

Darién estaba feliz junto a su kristy, los últimos días habían sido los mejores de la relación, habían visitado sitios espectaculares, la rubia doctora le encantaba vivir bien, así que Darién tenía que satisfacer cada pequeño detalle de su amada.

…..

Por pedido de luna todas las chicas se habían reunido para celebrar el compromiso de rey, mientras todas las Sailor disfrutaban una de ellas aprovecho el momento y se escabullo al baño a confirmar lo que venía sospechando días atrás.

La senshin se paseaba como perro enjaulado en el baño tenía que esperar 10 minutos para saber si era o no…

Tic- sonó la alarma del reloj habían pasado los 10 benditos minutos y era hora de saber si estaba o no embarazada, con sus temblorosas y delicadas manos tomo el dispositivo, nerviosamente miro primero el techo del baño para luego posar sus grandes ojos en él, poco a poco empezó a llorar, el dolor era incontrolable, el sufrimiento era peor, no sabía que iba hacer, lo único real era que el bendito dispositivo decía -_positivo-…._

Notas:

Pido mil disculpas por haberme desaparecido, no tengo excusas….

Es mi primer fic y espero que de verdad les guste la idea…gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

EGOISTA

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon pertenece a la genial naoko, solamente tome los personajes prestados para este fic….

**Aquí les traigo mi primera historia sere & Dar…..**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Por pedido de luna todas las chicas se habían reunido para celebrar el compromiso de rey, mientras todas las Sailor disfrutaban una de ellas aprovecho el momento y se escabullo al baño a confirmar lo que venía sospechando días atrás._

_La senshin se paseaba como perro enjaulado en el baño tenía que esperar 10 minutos para saber si era o no…_

_Tic- sonó la alarma del reloj habían pasado los 10 benditos minutos y era hora de saber si estaba o no embarazada, con sus temblorosas y delicadas manos tomo el dispositivo, nerviosamente miro primero el techo del baño para luego posar sus grandes ojos en él, poco a poco empezó a llorar, el dolor era incontrolable, el sufrimiento era peor, no sabía que iba hacer, lo único real era que el bendito dispositivo decía -positivo-…._

…_.._

_Sere-hija baja a comer._

_Ya voy mama-_

Peino su cabello y se arreglo, necesitaba hablar con él, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

….

_Serena eres tú_?- dijo Henry con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

_¡¿Henry?- hola_, dijo serena con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

_Y que haces aquí_?- pregunto Henry con mucho interés

_Tengo que hablar con Darién, lo has visto_?- es urgente.

_Si lo he visto, está en maternidad_.

M…..aternidad…._no puede ser mi suerte….._penso la rubia.

Darién se encontraba examinando un bebe, ver a ese chiquito le hacía acordarse de su rini, lo cual le hacía arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado.

_Doctor, Doctor Chiva_-le dijo una enfermera a Darién.

_Si, María que sucede_-pregunto Darién

_Doctor, una chica lo está esperando afuera_

_Una chica?-_

_Si, se llama serena y está en el pasillo_

Darién termino de examinar al bebe y se lo dejo a cargo a María, salió de la sala a encontrarse con serena.

_Hola serena-_saludo el pelinegro

_Hola Darién_

Aunque los dos se conocían bien, después de lo sucedido era incomodo estar en un mismo lugar.

e-sto_….yo quería hablar contigo personalmente por eso vine a buscarte, tengo que decirte algo-dijo serena._

_Si escucho-_dijo darien e invitándola a seguirlo a su consultorio.

ya en el consultorio de Darién Serena se sento en la incomoda silla del paciente, y se dedico a mirar con detenimiento ese lugar, nunca lo habia mirado antes con el mismo detenimiento que lo hacia ahora, acaso ese lugar siempre habia sido tan lugubre, tan gris, el unico color que tenia Darien en ese sitio era el de un porta retrato de una foto donde salian los dos.

Y porque Darien aun conservaba esa foto si ya ellos Dos no tenían nada, serena estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando darien la llamo.

Serena, Serena, ¡Serena!-grito Darien

De que querias Hablar-dijo darien recuperando la compostura que había perdido momentos antes.

Ah?-_si a lo que vine-pensó serena_

_Bueno, Darién te acuerdas el día que estuvimos juntos-dijo la rubia en un susurro._

_El día que estuvimos juntos?...uhmm, claro que me acuerdo fue un día muy especial, cierto?..._

_Ja-si "claro_"….respondió serena con un dejo de ironía.

_**Siendo honesta con ella misma, el pelinegro solo la había utilizado, había estado con ella solo por experimentar y cuando ya se le había pasado lo habia logrado ya no era muy útil para él, será que así eran todos los hombres, miserables por naturaleza, aunque su papá nunca había sido así, al parecer solo Darién era un canalla.**_

Ahí estaba el viéndola como si nada, como si todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le había ocasionado fuera solo algo del pasado.

_**Y Como quisiera no estar unida con él, y menos por toda la eternidad, como se enamoró de alguien tan miserable, tan ruin, porque ella tenía que ser la bendita princesa, si solo hubiera sido serena la niña tonta no estaría ahora odiándolo por haber entregado su inocencia tan tontamente, si le hubiera hecho caso a los consejos de eymy, lo único bueno y sano de esa relación fue su embarazo, su pequeña.**_

_Ahora no vengo a hablar de si fue o no especial, Darién ese día nosotros no nos cuidamos te acuerdas_…dijo serena con dolor.

_Sí, no nos cuidamos, y eso porque, que pasa_?-pregunto Darién.

_Pues estoy embarazada de rini_…..soltó la rubia

_Estas embarazada?, como te diste cuenta te hiciste un examen._

_Sí, me hice un test y salió positivo-míralo_

Después de confirmar el embarazo de serena con un examen de sangre el doctor chiva no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo se encontraba dichoso porque su pequeña si nacería, a pesar de su egoísta decisión.

_Que vamos a hacer_-pregunto Darién mirando a serena a los ojos.

_No se , la verdad no se…._

_Y Cuanto tienes?-_

_Aproximadamente 4 semanas_-dijo serena

_Entonces tenemos que casarnos_-dijo Darién seco

_Serena lo miro a los ojos_- veía en ellos decisión pero no veía amor por ella.

Notas:

OK ya se que esta cortico, pero esta sustancioso…jajaja

Perdonen amigas si hay faltas de redacción pero entre el trabajo, mi esposo y mi conejito (mi bebecito) me queda poco tiempo, pero se hace la luchita…..

Espero verlas pronto ojala con un capitulo mas largo, por favor….jajaja

Y si les gusto o no….pero ojala que si, por favor un comentario no le hace daño a nadie, y le da un respirito a mi corazón…..


	5. Chapter 5 No hay razón para llorar

SABOR A LIMON

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon pertenece a la genial naoko, solamente tome los personajes prestados para este fic….

**Aquí les traigo mi primera historia sere & Dar y espero de corazón les guste:)**

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR: _

_Ahora no vengo a hablar de si fue o no especial, Darién ese día nosotros no nos cuidamos te acuerdas_…dijo serena con dolor.

_Sí, no nos cuidamos, y eso porque, ¿Qué pasa_?-pregunto Darién.

_Pues estoy embarazada de rini_…..soltó la rubia

_¿Estas embarazada?, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?, te hiciste el examen._

_Sí, me hice un test y salió positivo-míralo-la rubia le paso el pequeño aparato a Darién._

Después de confirmar el embarazo de serena con un examen de sangre el doctor chiva no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo se encontraba dichoso porque su pequeña si nacería, a pesar de su egoísta decisión de abandonar todo su futuro.

_Que vamos a hacer_-pregunto Darién mirando a serena a los ojos.

_No sé, la verdad no se…._

_¿Y Cuánto tienes?-_

_Aproximadamente 4 semanas_-dijo serena

_Entonces tenemos que casarnos_-dijo Darién seco

_Serena lo miro a los ojos_- veía en ellos decisión pero no veía amor por ella.

CAP 4

NO HAY RAZON PARA LLORAR

5 meses después

Sentada en el porche de la casa se encontraba una rubia con aproximadamente cinco meses de embarazo tratando de hacer unos escarpines a su bebe pero sin ningún resultado.

Una serena diferente, ahora tan responsable y dedicada a su bebe, había decidido empezar una nueva vida junto a su hija, su rini, tenía que seguir luchando por esa pequeña que no le había pedido venir al mundo pero sin embargo merecía todo el amor que ella y todos podrían brindarle, así que solo podía estar agradecida con Dios por tan maravillosos padres que en lugar de señalarla la cobijaron en el vientre de su hogar, nunca hubo un reproche solo amor y ternura para con su hija y ahora nieto o nieta por venir, y por sus maravillosas amigas.

-O-O-O-

Lita no sabía qué hacer con su vida, sus amigas estaban a punto de darse cuenta de su engaño, la maldita soledad que se había convertido su vida, le había hecho cometer traición a las que más quería… a sus amigas, quienes le brindaron la amistad y sobre toda la confianza que solo se le puede brindar a una amiga.

Pero como negarse al amor, como negarse que se enamoró como una estúpida de él, además ella sabía que si las demás se enteraban de su engaño todas la odiarían en especial serena, ya que ella había pasado por una situación similar.

Pero esta verdad escondida la estaba matando poco a poco, porque esta mentira se había hecho cada vez más grande y ahora había una consecuencia de este engaño, y este o esta no tenía la culpa de la irresponsabilidad de ella y ese hombre.

Se tomó las manos en señal de preocupación, no le había puesto nada de atención a rey que le hablaba animadamente de su boda con Nicolás, de todos los preparativos de la misma, porque como la familia de él era tan rica, quería votar la casa por la ventana, y pues ella no les iba a negar ese deseo.

_Lita, lita ¡LITA!-_grito rey

_¿Q-ué pasa_?-dijo esta última aun en la burbuja de desesperación en la que se encontraba.

_¿Qué, que pasa?, amiga hace rato te estoy hablando y tu ni me pones cuidado_… **hace días esta así, tengo que hablar con las muchachas a lita le pasa algo**_-pensó la morena_

_Que pasa, ¿tienes algún problema_?-Pregunto rey con interés.

_No me pasa nada_-dijo lita riendo aunque esa risa no llego a su cara.

Estaba decepcionada, como era posible que su novio nuevamente la hubiera dejado plantada y con la cena servida, tanto que ella se había esmerado en cocinarle, en preparar el ambiente, en comprar ese sexy conjunto, pero como siempre él nunca apareció.

Tanto pensar término por decidirse a llamarlo, necesitaba saber que había pasado con él y mejor sería llamarlo a su móvil.

Ring- ring-timbro el celular pero nadie contesto.

¡Ring-Ring-Ring!-volvió a insistir la rubia.

_**Una última oportunidad**_- pensó la rubia-Volvió a marcar tal vez por el ruido de la música él no lo escuchaba.

Ring-ring volvió a sonar pero esta vez contesto una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

_¿Hola, con quien hablo_? -preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

_h…ola dijo entrecortada la chica, ese es el celular de yaten, cierto_?

Sí_, es el celu de yaten, ¿quién habla_? -pregunto la otra mujer

_¿Quién habla?_-Pensó la rubia si yo soy la que debería estar preguntando eso, yo soy su novia.

_¿Quién es usted?_-pregunto la rubia con evidente rabia en su voz.

Soy su novia-dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea

_s—u novia ¡pero si yo soy su novia!-_grito la rubia.

_Ahh, no me digas que tú eres la tal mina_, dijo con descaro y burla la mujer, _mira niñita yaten no te ama, te tenia para pasar sus ratos, pero ni para eso sirves, mejor olvídate de él, y entiéndelo de una vez por todas ÉL NO TE AMA!, eres solo un pasatiempo…_y así colgó el teléfono.

Mina colgó el teléfono sintiendo como algo en su interior había muerto.

**En otro Lugar:**

_¿Quién era_?- pregunto el cantante con una toalla en la cintura.

_Equivocado amor- _dijo la pelinegra al oído del cantante

_Ah, bueno, ahora tengo que irme, mina me espera en el apartamento según ella es "importante", así que nos vemos mañana amor._

_Ok, te esperare_, "_aunque vendrás más pronto de lo que crees"-pensó la mujer-_ _mañana nos veremos_-dijo la pelinegra con sorna en la voz.

_Yaten, dijo la chica por favor habla con ella…recuerda que te amo._

Yaten se acercó a la chica y la beso apasionadamente, y con la promesa de ponerle todo claro a mina, sin saberlo que la que le había puesto todo claro era la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

-O-O-O-

Amy sostenía en sus manos el titulo obtenido hace ya dos meses, con una seria oportunidad de trabajo en el hospital general donde trabajaba Darién sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.

Tomo entre sus manos el Titulo, "Doctora Amy Mizuno"- se oía tan bien, ya casi ese sueño se hacía realidad, y por lo que tanto se había sacrificado estaba por dar frutos.

Y una de esas "cosas" que había sacrificado era a su novio Taiky, la falta de tiempo para compartir en pareja, su falta de compromiso hacia él había hecho meya en la relación y aunque cualquier otra persona hubiera visto la ruptura en la relación de serena y Darién como una voz de alerta la peli azul aún estaba en su pequeña fantasía, pero como no todo dura para siempre.

-O-O-O-

Como cada fin de semana el doctor Darién Chiva iba a visitar a su ex –novia y a su bebe, esa era a hora la norma, solo los sábados podía verla y cada sábado era un tortura, el ver como su ex rubia ahora era autosuficiente, pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable, le hacía sentir fatal, él nunca había dejado de sentir amor por la rubia, si era cierto que se había dejado deslumbrar por la belleza y madurez de aquella doctora que supo aprovechar su debilidad, y si era cierto que había dejado a la rubia de la peor manera, sabía muy bien que lo que le había gritado una vez las sailors era cierto, él era un cerdo miserable, todos los días su triste y patética realidad le hacían recordar todo lo que había perdido.

_Hola-_dijo Darién acercándose a serena y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Serena le correspondió, después de 5 meses ella se sentía bien, ya no dolía tanto al estar cerca de Darién, recordaba las sabias palabras de su madre…. _Hija nadie se ha muerto de amor, y tú no será la primera, te prometo saldrás adelante_….qué razón tenía su madre.

Serena se separó de Darién, y lo invito a pasar a su casa, se sentaron en la sala de la casa de los padres de serena.

_Quieres tomar algo_-ofreció serena

_Bueno, un café_-dijo Darién,

Serena se fue a la cocina agrego la sustancia en la cafetera y dejo que el aparato funcionara.

_Y como te ha ido en el hospital_-pregunto serena con una cálida sonrisa.

_Bien, aunque con muchos pacientes-_hizo una pausa_- estoy un poco cansado, he terminado el turno hasta ahora_-dijo Darién frotándose los ojos.

_Ah, qué pena, tu trabajo es muy complicado-y como está kristy_?-le pregunto serena mirándolo a los ojos.

Ah Darién le impresiono esa pregunta por parte de la rubia, no se sentía bien hablando de kristy con ella, creía que aún no había pasado mucho tiempo para hablar de ella frente a serena, por el bien de la última, _pero parece que serena ya se había curado_, y no sabe porque pero sintió que algo en su interior dolía.

_Bien, kristy está bien,-_hizo una pausa_- ella está trabajando en el hospital, nos estamos viendo poco mientras pasa toda esta locura_-dijo riendo Darién.

_Si te entiendo_-dijo serena, el pitido de la cafetera sonó sacando de la ensoñación a la rubia ella se paró del sillón y fue hacia la cocina a servir el café.

Mientras serena terminaba de servir el café sonó el teléfono.

_Darién por favor contestas_-pidió serena desde la cocina.

_Si, está bien-_contesto el moreno

_Hola casa de la Familia Tsuquino ¿Quién habla_?-pregunto Darién con tristeza el moreno aún no se acostumbraba a la nueva serena.

_Si hola, soy Sebastián, ¿serena se encuentra_?

_No esta….digo si, si esta_-dijo Darién con rabia.

_Me la puedes pasar_…dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea

_Es que está ocupada, para que la necesitas_?-pregunto Darién con evidente molestia

_Es personal, pero es urgente por favor me la puedes pasar_? -pregunto con sorna el hombre.

_Espere un momento_-dijo Darién con molestia…._maldito estúpido quien se cree, _-pensó el pelinegro_-_, _serena te llaman al teléfono, es un tal Sebastián_-grito Darién.

_¡Sebastián!-_grito serena-_dile que espere yo contesto desde la cocina_.

Quien era ese tal Sebastián, que con tanto ánimo y alegría serena contestaba sus llamadas…. A decir verdad poco era lo que él realmente sabía ahora de la rubia, la voz de la rubia al otro lado de la línea hizo que el pelinegro saliera de la ensoñación.

_Si hola sebas_-contesto serena tomando el auricular-Darién gracias ya puedes colgar.

_Ok, ya colgué_, dijo Darién, sin embargo se había quedado con el auricular encendido escuchando la conversación de los dos.

_¿Ya puedes hablar_?-dijo Sebastián con evidente burla

_Si, ya puedo tonto_-dijo serena siguiéndole la broma

¿Y eso que paso _sebas_?-pregunto la rubia

_Quería hablar contigo, me haces falta_-lo dijo con tristeza

_Yo sé que te hago falta, tú también a mí, te quiero mucho_-dijo la rubia.

_Yo también te quiero a ti y a la pequeña rini-_dijo con amor el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

_Ah, y quien era el que me contesto, estaba molesto el tipo-_dijo Sebastián

_El que contesto es Darién_-hizo una pausa la rubia-_está aquí, antes de que te pongas bravo, déjame explicarte-_dijo con nerviosismo serena.

_¡Ese Imbécil! Serena que te dije, si quiere ver al bebe pues que se espere a que nazca, a ti no te tiene que ver_- dijo con rabia Sebastián.

Desde la otra línea Darién se encontraba escuchando la conversación, ese _imbécil_ no tenía derecho de echarlo, pobre de ese _infeliz_ si se atrevía a sacarlo de la vida de su serena o de su pequeña,_ Él era el primer hombre de serena y sería el único, el que no tenía ningún derecho aquí era ese tal Sebastián._

_Yo sé cariño, pero que puedo ser, se lo prometí, además ya no duele tenerlo cerca, y tú lo sabes_-hablo serena con sinceridad en la voz.

_Sí, yo sé que ya no duele, pero no me gusta, te dije que pusieras distancia en su relación, además él te dejo y ahora quiere estar a tu lado a todas horas, quiere saber qué pasa en tu embarazo, que imbécil, pues que embarace a su mujercita- _esto último lo dijo Sebastián con odio- _y se preocupe por el embarazo de ella y a ti te deje en paz._

_Además tú no lo necesitas, tienes a todos a tu lado además me tienes a mí….yo seré el padre de tu hijo_-esto lo dijo Sebastián con convicción en la voz.

Ese tipo era un Idiota, imbécil si pensaba que él se iría de la vida de la rubia, El jamás abandonaría a serena a menos de que ella se lo pidiera, aunque ni aun así, ese bebe era suyo, por consiguiente serena también, y este era un aparecido en la vida de su rubia-pensaba el pelinegro.

_Sebas ya hemos hablado de esto, yo sé, hoy hablare con Darién y le explicare la situación, que es mejor que nos veamos poco, además_…dijo serena antes de ser interrumpida por sebas

_Además….además dile la verdad que la zorra te amenazo y te dijo que te alejaras de él, y ahora el cabron quiere que tú le des tu tiempo y espacio como antes, no serena él no se lo ha ganado, tú tienes derecho a tu paz, y mientras este él, tu no la tendrás_-sentencio sebas.

_Ok, hablare con él, te lo prometo, por favor vuelve pronto te extraño mucho, te quiero_-esto último dijo serena tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

_Eso espero, debes dejarle claro todo a __él__, y claro preciosa mañana estaré allá, cuidando a mi princesa, te quiero, cuidarme a ese bebe que ya amo mucho_…

Con esto último colgaron los tres el teléfono, serena con la dura tarea de decirle a Darién la verdad, Darién con el dolor en el corazón y de cabeza más grande que jamás había sentido en su vida y Sebastián con la satisfacción de que serena por fin se impondría antes los deseos del _imbécil._

_o-o-o_

Gracias a Vico, Tanita Love, Lucy-Luna, mayilu, LauraDrazen, Claire Redfield And Steve B, Vampirita17, Usagi Conejita, christydechiba, Selene-silk, monymoonchiba, gigichiba, CrimsonMizzle, marceila, Vampirita17, su apoyo es lo más importante….

_Ok, nuevo capítulo, aunque es muy duro muy duro seguirle el hilo después de haber dejado un tiempo y siendo nueva en este mundo tan maravilloso como es el fanfiction._

_Bueno chicas hay cosas que han pasado en las vidas de las chicas desde la pelea contra galaxia hasta este momento que aún no se puede revelar pero que poco a poco iremos descubriendo, lo único que les puedo decir es que no se la pienso dejar fácil a nadie sobre todo a Darién, y las cosas se irán enredando mucho más…..se reciben sugerencias…._

_Y con respecto al embarazo de serena bueno nuestra chica quedo embarazada poco antes de terminar la relación, Ahh y Sebastián es un personaje que llego a la vida de serena poco después del embarazo pero que poco apoco iremos conociendo…._

_Y por último espero de corazón les guste este capítulo si es así por fis un review no le hace daño a nadie y si le hace mucho bien a esta primípara….jajá_


End file.
